Watching the Ponies/Transcript
This is the transcript for Watching the Ponies. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, that's right It's nice to see you again Today is a day to sing along To this little song. Time to walk to the garden. (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go walk through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden? Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Haru Ga Kita. A scene where Emma is gonna sing in Japanese about spring has come in her kimono.) Emma: (singing) Haru ga kita, haru ga kita Doko ni kita Yama ni kita, sato ni kita No nimo kita Hana ga saku, hana ga saku Doko ni saku Yama ni saku, sato ni saku No nimo saku... Spring has come. Where has it come? It has come to the mountains, it has come to the village and it has come to the fields. Tori ga naku, tori ga naku Doko de naku Yama de naku, sato de naku No demo naku. (It translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as an astronaut.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like an astronaut! (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign worm with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Have a look at this! Hmm, I wonder what this is. You're right. It's a fish. Wouldn't it be lovely to sing a song about a fish? (Song: Little Fishies. A scene where Emma is using her fingers to count to ten about little fishes.) Emma: (singing) One, two, three, four, five Once I caught a fish alive Six, seven, eight, nine, ten Then I let it go again Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right... Swimming with the little fishies. (Instrumental break to Emma using her hands to swim like fishes.) (singing) One, two, three, four, five Once I caught a fish alive Six, seven, eight, nine, ten Then I let it go again Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right. (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was a toy ponie for going to the stables. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the horse trainer Let's go and see the horse trainer The horse trainer Oh, a horse trainer wears boots and a hat And trains the horse to trot like that Let's go and see the horse trainer The horse trainer. (A scene translates to the Song: Ponies. A scene where Emma is gonna sing a song about our ponies with her trainer at the stables.) Emma: (singing) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air go swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds) As they ride home to horse trainer Gai (Instrumental break.) Swish, swish, swish (clip clop sounds) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air go swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds) As they ride home to horse trainer Gai. (clip clop sounds until Emma's waving to the ponies as she walked back home. Until, opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Bowmobile. A scene where Emma is riding a Bowmobile to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: The Rhyming Song. A scene where Emma is doing some rhyming words are sound the same.) Emma: (singing) Here's a song, it's not very long The words, they rhyme most of the time Tap your feet to the beat Sing the rhyming song A rhyme for cat That would be hat A rhyme for dog That would be frog Cat, hat, dog, frog Rhyming song A rhyme for shoe That would be blue A rhyme for boat That would be coat A rhyme for hop Hmm, that would be mop A rhyme for run That would be sun rhyme for boat That would be coat Run, sun, boat, coat A rhyming song Let's take a chance and have a dance (Instrumental break to Emma & the kids are doing an Irish dance for rhyming words.) Emma: (singing) A rhyme for cat That would be hat A rhyme for dog That would be frog A rhyme for shoe That would be blue How do you do? A rhyme for dance That would be chance This rather is a fine romance Let's take a chance and have a dance The rhyming song. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day I quite enjoyed it every which way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts